In basketball, it is important for the player to learn to aggressively and forcefully compete for missed shots which are rebounded from the rim or backboard.
US patent application publication US 2004/0176192 A1 by Slavey et al., discloses a portable basketball rebound apparatus having a plurality of pads situated on a plurality of adjustable arms that provide a toggle assembly. The apparatus is directed toward the player practicing “boxing out” before, during or after capturing a rebound. The rebounder has a rebounding arm or carriage having a carriage end, mounted on a pole extending from a base on the floor, for receiving and supporting a basketball a predetermined distance above the ground. The rebounding arm or carriage is pivotally secured by a pin and comprises a second end coupled to a solenoid which controls the motion of the rebounding arm downward during a rebound and the recovery once the ball is removed. A solenoid control of the type shown in Slavey cannot be independently controlled, or tuned, to match the both the desired resistance and rate of travel for return independently. Further solenoid designs of this type typically have a sharp increase in resistance when much force is applied such as a very aggressive rebound, which can result in unbalance and injury to a player. A pivoting stop has a first end coupled to a basketball track, which receives a plurality of basketballs through the top. The basketballs are retained and prevented from moving towards the carriage when rebounding arm or carriage is in the home position. As the rebounding aim or carriage is pulled or moved downward towards the ground, during a rebounding practice session, a second post rides along an inner surface of the pivoting stop which, in turn, causes the end to move, thus causing an indexing of the next basketball into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,705, issued to McCall, Jr., shows a basketball rebounding practice device that holds a plurality of basketballs and presents them in succession to a position where they can be taken by a player practicing rebounding. The device sits on the floor via a portable platform with casters, with a pedestal which extends from the platform and is adjustable in height, and has a basket-like receptacle. Balls drop in the basket area and then roll along a passageway and seat in the loop to be taken by players during practice.
Movement of the arm controls the feed of basketballs along the passageway. An arm is held against free downward swinging about its hinges by a check mechanism that includes pistons and springs in a cylinder that force the pistons back after movement. Using this check mechanism, the loop may be swung downwardly as a ball is taken, and the return movement will be slowed to prevent shock.
With both of the aforementioned inventions, having a base or platform on the floor can be problematic as players jockey for position under the rebound holding mechanism. Due to the inertial forces exerted pulling the ball down, the base or platform must be in close proximity to where a player may land in order to keep from tipping over. This can result in players landing on the base or platform and injuring ankles as they jockey for position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,313, issued to Dickey, describes a basketball practice device allowing a player to practice handling a basketball in tipping a ball toward a basket. The device is directed toward a boom pivoted above a backboard, an extendible section depending from the boom in the vicinity of the goal on the backboard, and a cap for releasably holding a basketball carried at the lower end of the extendible section. The attachment by which the basketball is held to the cap can be varied to change the ease with which the ball is removed from the cap. This drill differs from the present invention in that the objective is to reach up to a ball that suspended in air in the vicinity of the basket and tipping the ball toward the basket.